Collection Of Evanescence Songfictions!
by Somedaymydreamswillcome
Summary: I do not own Inuyasha or Evanescence. A collection of Evanescence's songs with stories about Inuyasha and Kagome on the side. Mostly depressing. Each song has its own summary inside. INUKAG!
1. My Immortal

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Summary: Kagome left the Fuedal Era after Inuyasha made her mad. She comes back five years later and before Inuyasha knows she has come back he automatically thinks she will never come back.

Chapter 1: My Immortal

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Kagome wandered through Inuyasha's Forest. She couldn't help but remember all the happy and sad times their group had spent together in this same forest. You see their group had split up a few years ago. Sango and Miroku got married and left to live with each other in perfect harmony out somewhere impossible to find, even with Inuyasha's nose. Believe me they tried.

And if you have to leave 

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone _

When they stopped looking for Miroku and Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha lost touch and Kagome hadn't come back through the well for over five years ever since she left for college. Six years ago, Kaede had died of old age and they buried her by the well. There was no one left. Inuyasha was nowhere. "I guess Inuyasha forgot about me." Kagome said.

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

Kagome thought of the time they fought Naraku. It had been her who eventually killed Naraku. Inuyasha weakened Naraku when Naraku sliced Inuyasha's body in multiple places and with the raw power of love that Kagome had for the hanyou she screamed and her scream broke Naraku. Naraku had shattered into a million pieces not unlike shards of glass from a broken window that scattered across the land.

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have_

_All of me_

"I will never forget you Inuyasha!" she screamed with agony. He was her life and she left. He never came after her. It hurt her inside that he thought nothing of her.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Inuyasha was wandering aimlessly inside his forest. Thinking about Kagome and how long it has been since he has seen her. 'Maybe I should go to her house now, it has been five years. She couldn't have possibly forgotten about me. Could she?' He thought.

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

Ever since she left he had had these strange dreams of her. He knew he loved her, but he couldn't ever bring himself to say it. He suddenly recalled what made Kagome leave his life forever. 

Flashback

"Inuyasha, do you love me?" Kagome had finally gotten fed up with waiting. She wanted to know NOW!

"NO!" he screamed. He didn't want her to know his real feelings.

"Fine! I see how it is now. You've killed Naraku and collected all the jewel shards. What do you need a shard detector for then, right? Well, you don't need one, so I'm going." She screamed this and jumped down the well.

"Feh! She'll come back in a few days, when her temper has worn off. She'll be groveling by my feet for me to take her back." Or so he thought.

End Flashback

"Kagome isn't coming back is she?" Shippo asked.

"No, she isn't coming back. Not anymore. Not ever." Silent tears streamed down both men's faces.

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

Shippo walked away from Inuyasha. Not wanting to show Inuyasha how weak he was. Shippo missed Kagome. Ever since his mother died, Kagome had been like a mother to him. He always thought she would come back, but now he knew that this thought was just a dream.

_When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have_

_All of me_

Inuyasha's mind wandered to the fact that he had always been there for Kagome to protect her for the rest of her life. He couldn't live without Kagome, except now he would have to. The tears falling down his cheeks smothered the sense of smell with the salty scent of tears.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me  
__  
I've been alone, all alone_

Kagome felt all alone. She didn't feel whole anymore. No longer was Inuyasha there to hold her when life got to harsh. She wanted nothing more than to see him again. For a second, she thought she heard whimpers coming from her left and she went to investigate.

_When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have_

_All of me_

Kagome broke through the woods to find herself in a large clearing. When she looked to the middle, she had to take a second glance. There in the center of the clearing was Inuyasha kneeling and crying. Then, Inuyasha lifted his head, howled, and screamed, "Kagome, I love you!" Soon, Kagome was at his side and stroking his hair. He looked up and engulfed her in his amber eyes. "Kagome, you came back."

"Yes, Inuyasha I did. How could I leave you like this? I'm sorry."

"How can you be sorry? You left us. Don't we mean anything to you?" He got up and went to the far side of the clearing. "Huh, and I thought I meant something to you."

Kagome ran to his side, but he turned his face. He didn't want her to see him crying like this. "But Inuyasha, you do. I don't think I have told you, but I really care about you. I care if you get hurt. I care if you cry. Don't you know it hurts me inside to see you like this?"

'I only have one question for her that I want her to answer.' Inuyasha thought. "Kagome, why did you leave us?"

"Inuyasha, I just felt that all I was to you was a shard collector and we collected all the shards, purified the jewel, and defeated Naraku. I thought my job was done here. The more important question is: Why didn't you come after me?"

Inuyasha stumbled over some words and finally chose the right ones. "I thought the reason you left was because you didn't care for us. I always thought you would come back by yourself. You always said you didn't like me tagging along."

"Inuyasha, I love you tagging along. I just say that so you don't get suspicious." "Suspicious of what?"

"N-n-nothing. Nothing you should worry about."

He reached over and pinned her to a tree. Putting his face few inches from her own and penetrated his eyes with hers. "Kagome, if you don't want to tell me, it is okay. I just want to let you know one more thing before you leave me again."

"What is it Inuyasha?" She asked.

He took a deep breath. "I love you, Kagome."

"I-I-I…" Kagome stuttered.

"I knew you didn't love me back. That's why you didn't return."

"No, I… love you too. It just took me so long to figure it out."

"Good. 'Cause now that I know you love me too, I'm not letting you leave me again!"

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. And to his delight, she did not resist! He put his hand on the back of her neck and tilted her head back to deepen his kiss. They pulled apart, happier than ever.

"Kagome, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Inuyasha." Kagome panted.

"Will you…will you be my mate?"

"Oh yes Inuyasha. I would love to be." He looked at her gratefully and kissed her one last time.

"Come on, let's find Shippo." Inuyasha said to his mate.


	2. Last Breath

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Evanescence. Beautiful work…beautiful work.

Summary- During the last fight with Naraku Kagome got hurt very badly. Sango and Miroku are back at Kaede's hut because they were almost paralyzed in the middle of the fight and left leaning on each other close to the end.

It is very depressing, so bear with me. Kagome will die, but she will die peacefully.

My Last Breath

As she screamed, she was lifted into the air in front of Naraku and the jewel purified and burst. It melted into Naraku's skin and choked the life out of him. She couldn't hold on much longer. Her breaths racked her body and she fell to the ground. She lay crumpled when Inuyasha rushed over to her and held her tightly in his arms. He could feel her slipping…slipping into darkness.

_Hold onto me, love _

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

"I love you Inuyasha. Never forget me!" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha hugged her even more tightly if it was possible. "I love you too. I will not forget you, wait for me Kagome. Wait for me in Heaven." "I will….I will."

_Can you hear me Can you feel me in your arms _

"Inuyasha…I will…hold my last breath for you. For all of eternity." Kagome whispered.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured life_

_It ends here tonight_

Inuyasha looked at her lips and leaned down and kissed her rapidly-losing-color face. He loved her so much. And now she is leaving. Couldn't she hold on any longer?

_I'll miss the winter _

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree_

_Come find me…_

Her breaths started to come farther apart and her eyes blinkedslower now. He started to cry and looked up to the sky. "Why Kagome, Why?" His teardrops splattered onto her face.

_I know you hear me I can taste it in your tears _

"Inuyasha, don't cry because of me. Rejoice that I am going to a happier place. Please don't be sad….I'm sorry." "How can I? I loved you, and now your leaving me! Damn Naraku! He killed you and all I could do was stand there and watch! I'm the one that should be sorry!"

_Holding my last breath _

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet rapture life_

_It ends here tonight_

He looked into her eyes. They once held light…fire…sparkles…love. Now, they were dulling…getting colder…fading. NO!! This can't happen! WHY? Anhard question to ask…an even harder one to answer.

_Closing your eyes _

_To disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one is there_

He would spend the rest of his days wandering the planet. Not giving a shit about what happens around him. He knew this was the end. The end of his happy life and the beginning of a tortured one of a tortured soul. Unless he did something about it.

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me holding me as you say good night_

He saw it happening. The light dimming in her kind brown eyes. NO!!! "Kagome! DON'T DIE!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! THIS ISN'T HOW IT IS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!"

_Say goodnight_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you _

_Sweet raptured life _

_It ends here tonight_

It started to rain. Inuyasha held his head up and watched as the raindrops fell around him and Kagome.

_Holding my last breath _

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet rapture life_

_It ends here tonight_

_Holding my last breath_

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. He brought up his right hand and touched the exposed flesh of his wrist. He pulled back Tesusaiga, yelled and then he…slit his wrists. Blood poured freely out of him. He wrapped his arms around Kagome. They slipped away together. It was so beautiful on the night they died.


End file.
